


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.12

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [12]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.12

　　仇草，职阶复仇者，特殊技能撩妹。  
　　“不能这么说啊。”被点名的人微笑着望向宫本武藏，用不容置疑的语气说下去：“武藏小姐本来就很可爱，我并没有言过其实。”  
　　“嘁。”黑贞坐在他对面呛了一声，却看到仇草转过脸，用那双复仇者的眼睛映出她的身形，“说起这个，”他不知从哪掏出一只小盒子，推到她面前，“送你的，贞德。”  
　　是耳坠。黑色的翅膀向下合拢包裹水滴形的宝石，仇草一副毫无自觉的样子，稍微起身帮她戴上——于是他的手指划过她的耳垂，在黑贞做出反应前，他触电般地缩回手，歉意地转向宫本武藏：“武藏小姐，可以帮个忙吗？”  
　　黑贞：“……”  
　　“你刚才是在吃豆腐吗？”  
　　“你一定要这么认为的话，我辩解也没用吧？”仇草皱起眉，声音里带着细微的气流，明显是委屈又无奈的语气。想想这家伙还借用咕哒君身体时干过什么事拉过什么仇恨，黑贞就觉得自己有必要打起警惕。可对方只是继续笑：“不管怎么说，喜欢吗？我挑了很久的。”  
　　阳光明媚，鸟语花香，迦勒底的花园里一位样貌精致的少年坐在你对面，散落一头黑发，用独特的眼睛注视着你，微笑着叫出你的名字，问，这是我挑了好久的耳坠，你喜欢吗？  
　　……不，我不是天草厨，黑贞给自己做了心理建设，咬牙撇嘴，“……难看死了，你以为我喜欢黑色啊，你当我是什么，老妖——”  
　　“是黑天鹅啊。”对面坐着的那个少年回答，他的指尖点在自己心口，指甲泛着朦胧的光，“是诱惑了王子的天鹅，无需舞台的舞者。”  
　　黑贞一时找不到回答。其实她很清楚黑天鹅是反派，但仇草愣是用复仇者的眼睛显出了裁定者的真诚，很不巧的是，黑贞不擅长对付真诚的人。  
　　所幸黑贞没有面对太久的尴尬，咕哒君日常叫他们打副本，虽然仇草在这方面一直是个凑数的——鬼知道他的级别该怎么算，达芬奇费尽力气都没办法把他的灵基和尺草区分开，咕哒君带着他好像也是为了聊天。黑贞一边火烧人偶找齿轮一边注意着旁边的爱德蒙，爱德蒙徒手拆发条，整个场面十分暴力，那是肉眼可见的对加班的抗拒。  
　　没办法，御主是个肝帝，（没到绊十的）英灵只能受压榨。仇草站在咕哒君身边，他们说的是日语，虽然召唤时被赋予了听懂日语的能力，但几个英灵都没达到懂日语唇语的级别，只能看表情瞎猜。咕哒君笑得春暖花开花枝乱颤，三分猥琐七分搞事，黑贞下意识摸了摸自己耳垂上的坠子，压下脊梁骨发麻的感觉。  
　　然后她就看到他们的御主给了仇草一把……日本刀？同时向后一个大跳，因为仇草反手就冲御主来了一刀，笑得比后者还花枝乱颤。  
　　“你听我解释我真不是故意的我也没想过你说——”  
　　仇草收刀入鞘——哦，应该就是他的刀——换拳头开打，招招对着脸来，黑贞默默扔下自己手里的人偶，看着他们的御主辗转横挪上蹿下跳，“……你不管吗？”  
　　“不管，”爱德蒙回答，“如此愚昧之人不如同归于尽。”  
　　“……所以到底发生了什么？”  
　　“迦勒底无人知晓为好。”反正能惹到仇草的有一定概率也能让尺草不舒服。  
　　“不你听我说——”咕哒君一声惨嚎，“反正我已经召唤出来了你还能怎么样！”  
　　“复仇者的逻辑当然不是还能怎么样。”仇草亲切地在他左眼来了一下，和右眼对称，“而是既然你已经做了，我就只好弄死你了。”  
　　“你先去考虑弄死他啊！和你有仇的是他又不是我！”  
　　“杀了你之后我肯定会去弄死柳生十兵卫的。”  
　　哦，柳生十兵卫啊……嗯？！  
　　爱德蒙和黑贞对了一眼，两个复仇者瞬间统一了战线，利利索索收了齿轮，把御主扔给其他英灵，先回了迦勒底。爱德蒙直接去找天草，天草看到他的第一句话是：“我已经知道了。”  
　　“没以为你会怎么样。”爱德蒙也想象不出天草找柳生十兵卫打架的场景，“这里的人，有宿仇的只多不少。”  
　　天草只是坐在床沿笑，既不戳穿他的急迫，也不回应他的担忧。爱德蒙干脆和他面对面坐，看着他额发投下的阴影，目光沿着鼻梁绕到嘴唇，第一次，他没有亲上去的冲动。  
　　而且天草在舔嘴唇，舌尖沿着唇瓣的弧线滑过，留下湿润的痕迹。  
　　爱德蒙抬起手，把他的头按在自己胸口，对方勃颈处传来的脉动透过指尖连到心脏，他觉得天草应该紧张、尴尬或是痛苦，但他没看到属于人类的反应。  
　　“不难过么？”  
　　“没关系啊。”他顿了顿，“很多都忘了……记不太清的，没关系，那种情况，没有柳生十兵卫也会有别人，本来就不可能赢的。敌人也无所谓，都是人。”  
　　——都是人。  
　　只要是人类的一份子，就可以无条件地去爱。  
　　爱德蒙顿时感到了森森的不爽，他甚至没注意到天草把更多的重量压在他身上，靠着他闭上眼，呼吸慢慢平缓下来。他没有想天草之前为什么坐在床边发呆，也没有想天草见到他的一瞬间在想什么。  
　　他没有意识到天草一整晚一整晚地看着天花板等待日出：天草想不让他意识到，总有那个办法的。  
　　“天草？”  
　　天草几乎趴在他胸口，听到他的声音立刻抬起头，眼里一片清明。爱德蒙盯了他一会，实在盯不出什么异常，只能把他的头发揉乱，“看戏吗？”

　　所谓看戏，当然看的是仇草和柳生十兵卫的戏。十兵卫来到迦勒底就觉得气氛怪异，先不提御主弄清他叫什么之后脸色发绿，就连宫本武藏……嗯……小姐？都显得有点奇怪。他还没搞清发生了什么，大门打开，一个他看着有点眼熟的人押着御主站在他面前，手一松，御主像被打坏的沙包一样掉在地上，“柳生十兵卫？”  
　　“嗯……？！”一句话不说冲过来就砍的十兵卫倒是见过，但都是刺客。他瞬间拔刀抵住对方的刀刃，对方没用魔力，他也很有规矩地不用，两个人隔着刀刃对了一眼，对方露出了血淋淋的复仇者笑容。  
　　——刀刃偏转，摩擦间发出金属的嗡鸣，这种滑动任谁都能看出对刀的损害之大。对方的魔力忽然释放，然后十兵卫脸上就挨了一拳。  
　　……你到底在干嘛，要杀人就用刀砍，要拼刀就别用魔力，你性格突变吗？！十兵卫满肚子的槽都被打了回去，对方快速地来了三拳直接跳开，活像咬一口就走的狼。  
　　十兵卫抬头看向对方的时候，就见那人抱着胳膊，黑色眼白、金色虹膜，怎么看都不像好人的配色。  
　　“……你谁？”  
　　仇草对着他的脸又来了一拳。  
　　其实这真不怪十兵卫，他杀过的人多了去了，又没和天草时贞正面打过，认不出情有可原。但仇草只想让他从独眼龙变成全瞎，他拔剑的一瞬间，他们倒霉的御主从地上弹起来，狠狠抱住了他的手腕。  
　　“天草，”他说，“就算你是仇阶，我也相信你是个本质善良的小天使，信仰着我们遥远伟大的上帝，你不会真的把他的眼睛挖出来的对不对。”  
　　“不对。”仇草。  
　　“可是你杀了他也不算给他们交代——”  
　　“我知道。”爱德蒙和天草走到走廊门口时，就听到后面的回答，“他们的交代由上帝去给就够了，天堂炼狱上帝会做出判决，我要杀他——”  
　　那少年的目光让人想起带着粘液的丝线，随时都会有蜘蛛之类的东西爬过来：“是给我自己交代。”  
　　十兵卫着实愣了愣，少年的声音有种奇怪的不真实：“他活着，就杀了他，他死了，就分尸他，他刻在英灵殿了，就干脆想办法把他的刻印抹除——每一个我恨的人，我都会消灭得一干二净。”  
　　他挺漂亮的，明明对方在说要杀他，十兵卫想到的却是这种事。冰冷，但目光灼灼、神采飞扬，专注而坚定，刀刃般锋锐的意志与刀身般坚韧的信念，与他相像中还活着的天草四郎完全契合起来。  
　　“天草时贞？”他笑着问了一句，对方不耐烦的点头后他站起身，“对于岛原上发生的一切给你带来的伤害（别的我就不管了），我深表歉意（嗯对只是歉意），如果只是为了消除你的怒火，我也愿意承担你的报复（你也就是打击报复而已）。但一切已经发生过，纵使你把我从英灵殿抹除，又能怎样呢（你就认了吧）？”  
　　能在那个时代活跃的全是人精，仇草自然一字不漏地听出了他的潜台词，所以根本没回答他，专心对付树袋熊一样抱着他胳膊的御主。奈何回了迦勒底就是咕哒君的天下，这位从不怕事大的御主对着走廊发出了呼喊——“岩窟王管管你家的！”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　你对我家的怕不是有什么误解，我家的可不是黑毛。  
　　仇草终于摆脱了咕哒君厨的拥抱，一声不吭地把御主丢到十兵卫那边，冷冷望向他们这边。爱德蒙忽然觉得自己有什么事想问他，于是他们安静地对视了一会。  
　　至少爱德蒙觉得他们是安静地对视了一会，在天草转身离开之前。  
　　在仇草那个角度应该是看不到天草的，但爱德蒙清楚地在对方眼里看到了嘲讽。那个黑毛动作幅度很大地对他点了点头，带着让人不爽的笑，以至于爱德蒙在先出去揍死他和追天草之间徘徊了一秒，就看到天草转过身，熟悉的金色眸子说不出情绪，只是那么看着他。  
　　“天草……”  
　　天草好像没听见，看了他一会就自顾自地继续走，爱德蒙发誓自己真的想追上去，但仇草从后面伸手抱住了他的脖子，“哟，搞不定？”  
　　爱德蒙想起自己想问什么了。  
　　“你不是说要追他么？”  
　　“我又不用真的追，”仇草环着爱德蒙的脖子指指自己，“我，圣杯，等他。”  
　　好，很好，杀了吧。爱德蒙这样想着，被仇草亲昵地拍了拍帽顶，“你这几天怎么折腾他的？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“嗯？他都困成那样了，你问我什么？”仇草有点意外地把他的帽子在手里揉来揉去，“怎么，你连他想睡觉都看不出来？……你以为他和你生气？想多了，他那是困得大脑不能处理信息，看着你纯发呆。”他一边说一边制住爱德蒙想锤他的手，“我怎么总觉得你对他和他的爱情观都有点误解？他哪天出事了绝对是被你坑的。”  
　　这基本上就是诅咒，不过复仇者一般不把诅咒当回事，诅咒有用还要他们做什么。爱德蒙果断抓了重点，“他的爱情观是什么？”  
　　仇草的手向下抓住了他的头发，懒洋洋道：“白发夫妻敬如宾？大概？”  
　　其实他的表达没问题，可惜他面对的是个不属于东亚文化圈的人，爱德蒙困惑地皱起眉：“白发？”他的眼睛斜向仇草，仇草顺着他的目光……看到了自己的头发。  
　　嗯，你们俩确实都是白发。  
　　(ノ｀Д)ノ  
　　爱德蒙居然安慰式地拍了拍他的手背，仇草顿时有种挖个坑自己跳的复杂感受，“算了，你们两个不可能有共同话题的。”连白发都理解不了还是有多远走多远吧，我都觉得你不靠谱。  
　　爱德蒙发出了标志性的笑声，仇草抽着嘴角瞪了他一会，再次拍拍他的肩，“我提醒你一下……他一直在拐角看着呢。”  
　　顿时爱德蒙笑不出来了。这次仇草满意了，他松开爱德蒙——之前他们搂搂抱抱的姿势好像不能用区区“暧昧”形容——故意大声说：“复仇者比较有共同话题啊，裁定者还是别掺和了，是不是？”  
　　我们的话题好像就是裁定者吧！爱德蒙猛地越过仇草的肩膀往后，盯着大厅里的咕哒君，咕哒君从头到脚汗毛依次树立，不得已咳嗽一声：“那个，你在干什么？”  
　　“仇阶的亲切友好交流。”仇草盯着爱德蒙，同时一步步后退，像战场上撤军时互相防备的双方士兵，可惜爱德蒙没时间管他，他大步向拐角走去，但没看到天草，连背影都没有。  
　　就算之前不是生气，这次……应该……是了吧？

　　火焰翻卷着，视野里一片赤红，没有地平线，房屋挨着房屋燃烧，明知道出城就是海，却又更清楚无法到达。没有救赎、没有终结、尽头只有死亡，只有不知何处传来的哀哀哭叫——  
　　黑发的少年立在火海中，手中托着什么东西，那东西从他的指缝向下渗，一点点混在风中，他睁大眼睛想要看清那是什么，却赫然发现那是他自己的头——  
　　他没有恐惧，甚至并不吃惊，只是强迫自己睁开眼，看着迦勒底卧室的天花板。  
　　不是第一次看到那个场景了，自己的头颅在火焰中被焚烧为灰烬，从自己的指缝漏出，在热浪里散落得到处都是。  
　　他知道如果继续看下去，他自己也会消失，风带走一切存在过的证据，房屋坍塌做废墟，然后火焰熄灭，有人走过来，在这大地上种植庄稼，生命一茬茬淹没过去的一切，将他存在过的地方彻底毁灭。  
　　……手指在发抖，握不住床单。没关系，一会就好了。  
　　房间里很安静，听得到自己的呼吸声，心脏跳动，血液奔流，体内所有的声音都在证明他“活”着，即使是作为英灵活着，也勉强算是活着的一种。  
　　他转了转眼睛，然后看到爱德蒙坐在床沿，托着下巴，对上他目光的同时用确信的语气指出：“做噩梦了。”  
　　“嗯。”他往爱德蒙那边蹭过去，枕着他的腿，爱德蒙及时伸手托住他的脑袋，手心的热度让他脑海中的闷痛稍微减轻了些。“你什么时候回来的？”  
　　“你什么时候睡着的？”  
　　天草摇了摇头，他记不清自己什么时候睡着的，最开始只是想躺一会，或者只是靠着枕头坐一会。爱德蒙看起来有很多话，但他只是用指尖顺着天草的发丝，“睡吧。”  
　　和爱德蒙这么正常的交流其实颇为难得，看看咕哒君日记里对爱德蒙说话方式的八千字吐槽就知道这日常有多不平常。天草闭上眼，把脸歪在他怀里。  
　　阳光透过窗户洒在床上，男子背对太阳，将脸埋在阴影中；他挡着少年的脸，为他制造安稳的睡眠空间。少年无意识地拉着他的衣角，而他将那只手护在手心，轻柔地抚摸。  
　　很安静，也很亲密，天草白色的长发泛着柔光，如同将被织成上好绸缎的丝线。爱德蒙又想起了那句“白发夫妻”，他能感觉到有哪里不对，无论是仇草还是天草，但他说不出，仇草好像从头到尾没有一句真话，只是拼命暗示着什么。  
　　少年的呼吸吹在他腹部，衣料被吹得有些发热，时间像是融进光里，在空气中沉默却肆意地流动。他想起之前天草也头疼过，好像离那时候已经过了几个世纪，可其实一切都没变，他还是看不清天草的想法，即使他觉得自己已经把自己能表达的都表达了出来。  
　　……明明是他先靠近的。  
　　爱德蒙不爽地用手指冒充发绳，把天草一侧的头发扎成双马尾式样，发梢滑过肩头、扫过手腕，搭在床单上，弯成水波般的弧线。  
　　“我爱你，”他小声说，“别想跑开。”  
　　他的心就像有一道高墙，墙外是尖锐到令人生畏的刺，但既然已经迎着刺爬过了高墙，那就别再想离开：那道墙拒绝外界靠近，也拒绝内部的任何东西逃离。  
　　你已经越过了它，看到墙内的火焰，抓住了我所有的情感——那再想逃开，就来不及了。  
　　可你的心，在那柔软的海绵之后，到底藏了多深？

　　“……这样啊。”仇草将手按在镜子上，镜子里只有他一个，当然也只应有他一个。黑发的少年在镜中看着他，他们的手指在镜面内外相碰，隔着一道分割真实与虚幻的界限，一面真，一面假。  
　　但谁真谁假？  
　　他从镜子上收回目光，转向一边靠墙而立的咕哒君，微笑道：“多谢了。”  
　　“……我是天草厨，你谢我也没什么意义，我比较想听他道谢。”咕哒君反而撇着嘴，一脸的无动于衷，“而且我真的想麻烦你赶紧去死。”  
　　“嗯，不会再给你添麻烦太久的。既然‘仇人’已经来了，”他顿了顿，声音里带着接近残忍的温柔，“那‘仇恨’就该出动了。”  
　　咕哒君忽然抬起眼盯着他，仇草的声音如同水面上的泡沫，轻微到随时会破裂：“都这么希望我死吗？”  
　　“你一直拉仇恨不就是希望你死的时候没人遗憾么？”咕哒君的声音里依旧是故作的抵触，明明阳光照亮了屋子的大半，照得他感觉脖子发烫，仇草却站在阳光的末端，那光只照到他的腰侧，斜着拉出一道分界线。那张脸在黑暗中微笑着，笑得他只能移开目光盯着地面，太阳的影像在瓷砖里灼烧着他的视网膜，他眨眨眼，发现自己并没有流泪。  
　　“没办法，”那个人就像根本没注意到他，“我也是天草嘛。”  
　　“……所以你叫黑贞贞德？”  
　　“不，”他低声说，“她是被召唤出的赝品，但我，确实是天草四郎时贞啊。”  
　　镜中的那个少年看着他，露出灿烂到令阳光失色的笑容。  
　　就像很久前的岛原春城，少年微笑着对他的同伴说，我们会赢的。

　　然后的然后，他们就都死了。


End file.
